


Running Home

by twisty_freshness



Series: Coming Home [1]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Warbler Barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisty_freshness/pseuds/twisty_freshness
Summary: This collection of how the Warblers reunite with their missing Warbler captain after 9 months of no contact, and what they do afterwards.





	1. Blaine

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fan fiction I've done in quite a while, so here it is! The point of view makes it a little hard to understand, but Barry and Sebastian are both the same person, but I will get into that later ;) Blaine doesn't know about Barry at the beginning, so it might be a bit disorienting with both names being used all the time. Anyway, I hope you guys like this!

Barry Allen

The day after Captain Cold left town, Barry decided that a trip to Jitters would hopefully calm his frayed nerves. Since caffeine doesn't affect him, he hoped that maybe some coffee would have a placebo effect on him anyway. Of course, the multiverse decided that everything would start crashing down on him. Well, not an everything, but an anyone.

"Oh my God I'm so so-" Barry started apologizing for spilling his drink all over the man. Of course Barry couldn't have a nice, relaxing morning with his favorite cup of coffee. The world just seems to hate him. Barry abruptly stopped his rambling when he saw the man in front of him. "Blaine?"

The man stared back at him in shock, "Sebastian? What are you doing here?"

"Uh... Well I live here?" Barry stuttered out. Wow, Barry Allen, conversationalist extraordinaire, back at it again.

"In a coffee shop?" Blaine replied, slightly smiling. Oh great, now you've made an ass of yourself, as usual.

"Oh! Well you know, I uh, live in Central. My friend works here and I like to come here to relax sometimes and I really like the coffee here, it's the best shop in town and- oh wait! Let me get you some napkins, I almost forgot! Sit down, I'll be right back!" He rambled on nervously and practically stumbled over to the counter to try to clean up his mess.

Blaine sat down at the table, waiting for Sebastian to come back his table. He started wondering to himself. Sebastian seemed a bit off, considering that Blaine has never seen Sebastian really nice to anyone, much less that he had never seen Sebastian apologize for much of anything before in his life. Besides that, he also didn't snark about anything or anyone, and he never does that. Like Sebastian said senior year, maybe he was trying to turn over a new leaf. 

As Sebastian started walking back to the table, he pushed those thoughts aside and decided that he was going to try to figure out as much as he could while he still could. Blaine needed to figure out why nobody, himself and all of the Warblers, could get ahold of the man for over 9 months, and he was just casually walking around, like a seemingly different man.

Sebastian started cleaning up the mess all over the floor and handed Blaine some napkins. "I am so sorry Blaine, I did not mean to get my drink all over you. Are you ok? Did it cause any burns? I am such a mess oh my God I am so sorry I reall-"

Blaine cut him off. "Woah, hey. Slow down there, I'm alright, man," he reassured the brunette. 

Before either of the men could say anything else, a woman came by their table, with dark brown eyes and an apron tied around her waist. 

"Hey, Iris!" Barry said with a small smile. 

Iris smiled back, "Hey, Barry, I need to tell you before happy hour starts up. Dad told me to tell you that he's going to be working late tonight on a case."

Barry groaned, "Again? I thought that since Snart left that things would be less..." He trailed off, not sure of the words to use.

"Less hectic? Yeah, me too. He's still a little distant even though we started to work it out about Eddie," Iris smiled sympathetically. "But enough about you. Who is this?"

"Oh, I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. I know him from high school," Blaine smiled and he shook her hand that was offered to him.

Iris had a devious smirk on her face, "Oh really? I need to know all of the embarrassing stories from high school that he had. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm Barry's foster sister." 

Barry tried to interrupt, to save himself from the embarrassment that was about to happen, but was stopped by his phone ringing. "Sorry Blaine, my boss is calling. Could we catch up later?" 

"Sure, what's your phone number though? Nobody could get into contact with you for so long, so the Warblers and I thought you must've changed your phone number and forgotten to tell us," Blaine explained.

Sebastian winced, "They are going to so mad, aren't they?" He wrote his number on a napkin and slid it over to Blaine, "I'll explain everything later."

Blaine started laughing, "You have no idea, Bas. Good luck when they find you."

"You're just going to leave me and him here with your mess to clean up? What a terrible person you are, Bear," Iris teased.

Sebastian winced again, this time looking a lot more pained than before, "I'm going to be murdered by everyone. At least I got to see you one last time, killer. Seeing a pretty face like yours makes up for this tragedy."

Blaine laughed as Sebastian ran out of the shop, bumping into multiple people on the way out. 

Iris looked apologetically at him, "Sorry, my break ends in a couple minutes, it was nice seeing you, Blaine. I hope sometime we see each other again, if not just for some embarrassing stories," she winked at him conspiratorially as she left. 

Blaine took out his phone and texted the group chat.

The Warblers  
Blaine Warbler: I found him guys. Sebastian is in Central City.


	2. The Warblers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warblers find out that Barry is in Central.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story so far, and thank you so much for all the comments and kudos you left! I'm debating whether to make this completely about the Warblers and Barry's family from the Flash, or add a little bit of Coldflash to the story. No matter what there will be Seb flirting throughout the fic. There definitely will be bromance between the Warblers no matter what. Let me know what you guys think :)

_**The Warblers**_  
 **Blaine:** I found him guys. Sebastian is in Central City.  
 **Trent:** Is he ok??? Oh my God is he dead??? BLAINE WHAT HAPPENED  
 **Nick:** How did you find him?  
 **Jeff:** Yeah, how did you find him?  
 **Blaine:** Guys, I'm calling a code blue  
 **Thad:** An intervention?  
 **Nick:** Oh shit dudes  
 **Jeff:** Shut up Nick  
 **Nick:** Make me  
 **Jeff:** ;)  
 **Blaine:** Flirt on your own later guys. Skype at 3?  
 **Nick:** No way man, I'm coming over to see what happened. I'm booking a room at a hotel there, anyone wanna join?  
 **Jeff:** Me  
 **Trent:** Me too  
 **Thad:** ...I have a life but I guess I can if everyone else is.  
 **Blaine:** You guys know I have a place in Central I'm renting for a couple months, right?  
 **Kurt:** Do we even have enough room for them? It's a tight squeeze for just us two...  
 **Jeff:** Kurt! You're alive! And not dead!  
 **Kurt:** Yeah well its hard to sleep when your husband is frantically texting and freaking out next to you.  
 **Nick:** Yay marital problems  
 **Jeff:** Nick I swear...  
 **Blaine:** They can sleep on the couches. It'll be fine. We can make pillow forts :)  
 **Kurt:** ... I married a child  
 **Blaine:** Ignoring what was just said, how fast can you guys get here?  
 **Nick:** Jeff and I can get there in a couple days.  
 **Trent:** Same here   
**Thad:** It might take me a day or two longer, but save a piece of Bas for me, alright?

* * *

_**Barry**_  
Barry flops onto the couch in the West household. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. Barry was tired from patrolling all night and this morning before work Blaine shows up with no warning. As if that wasn't enough, Singh gave him a new case today, contaminated by an officer touching the evidence. That by itself wouldn't be so bad, if the officer hadn't yelled at him for being so incompetent because he couldn't 'uncontaminate' it. Forgive him if he was a little bit stressed out.

Sighing, Barry sat up as he looked at his phone. Huh, an unknown number? Oh no... please don't let it be who he thinks it is...

**Unknown:** Hey Seb! Just warning you, there is hell to be unleashed once everyone finds you. We're gonna get youuuuuuuu  
 **Sebastian:** Is this Jeff? Did Blaine give you my number?  
 **Unknown:** What gave it away? And yeah  
 **Sebastian:** I'm not answering that  
 **Jeff:** :(((((((  
 **Sebastian:** Jeff... why  
 **Jeff:** You're not gonna be laughing when we find you.   
**Sebastian:** What are you guys planning?  
 **Jeff:** No telling ;)  
 **Sebastian:** ...I have gummy bears  
 **Jeff:** NICK PROMISED ME TWO BAGS ALREADY IF I KEEP THE SECRET  
 **Sebastian:** D:  
 **Sebastian:** I'll get you three ;)  
 **Jeff:** I'm about to cry Bas stop tempting me :'(  
 **Sebastian:** Ok, ok. I'll stop. Will you go easy on me since I was nice?  
 **Jeff:** No chance  
 **Sebastian:** But Jeffykins :(

Barry sets his phone down and he lays back on the couch. At least he can get one last nap in before the Warblers demolish him either through a giant bear hug or interrogation. He looks at the clock and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to ignore the fact that Iris is coming home in an hour. She is just as bad or worse than the Warblers. He groans and wraps himself in a blanket. He is so screwed.


	3. Four Warblers and Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine, Nick, and Jeff meet Iris and reunite with Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know it's been a while so Im just going to let the chapter speak for itself. Check out the end notes. Enjoy!

Barry woke up to the sound of a battering ram banging on his door. He quickly sped to the door and peeked through the blinds of his window. When he saw what was outside, he panicked.

Before he shut the blinds he heard a very familiar voice, "BAS YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE YOU LIL PIECE OF SHIT!"

Under his breath, Barry whispered, "Oh no," before all hell broke loose.

For a moment, all was quiet. Barry relaxed and turned his back to the door. That was his mistake. Seconds later, he heard a soft click of the door opening. Barry paled greatly before a massive being jumped on his back.

"Oof!" Barry fell to the floor and turned his head to see that the thing that attacked him was human. Specifically, that human's name was Jeff.

"Jeff? Is that you?" Barry asked slightly wincing.

"Yeah, it is." Jeff confirmed, still not moving from on top of Barry. Nick ran up to Jeff and pulled him up before he punched Jeff's arm and he said, "Jeff, you can't murder Bas before the rest of the Warblers get here. It would be impolite." Jeff laughed and said, "I fell, it's not my fault Bas doesnt have better balance. You think he would have been better at standing. He literally sang a solo about it."

Barry said, "First of all, you guys can sit down. And I haven't been tackled in years, it's not like I like to be jumped on top of."

Nick and Jeff started cackling and Blaine tried to hide his smile behind his hand. "That's not what I've heard," Nick said before starting to laugh again.

Blushing, Barry said, "Hush, that's not what I meant. And you guys are acting like you're twelve."

After getting all his laughter out of his system, Nick turned his attention back to Barry, he said, "So wha-"

Iris interrupted and said, "I'm glad you have friends, Barry, but who are these people and why are they here? I only let them in because I recognized Blaine from earlier at Jitters and he said he and his friends wanted to see you." From the back of the group, Blaine somewhat timidly waved.

Nick interjected before Barry could say anything, "Bas, Jeff, and I all were in show choir together, but Blaine transferred to another school before Bas joined. Bas stopped talking to us for a about a year and we were concerned. Then Blaine saw him at Jitters then we came as fast as we could."

"How did you find the house?" Barry asked, slightly concerned for his safety.

"I saw you on my way home from the gym a couple days back but I wasn't sure it was you and I didn't want to think I was stalking you," Blaine blushed, a little embarrassed.

"That wasn't as creepy as I thought that your explanation would be," Iris giggled slightly.

"What I really want to know is why you never contacted any of the Warblers for a year," Blaine asked, crossing his arms.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, why would you not tell them?" Iris berated.

Barry's eyes widened and panickedly said, "I forgot to, a lot of things happened after I woke up!"

Jeff interrupted the argument before it could continue, "Wait, what about you waking up? Are you ok? What happened?" Jeff practically jumped on top of Barry again.

Laughing a little, Barry pushed off Jeff and reassured him, "I'm alright now. You dont need to worry about me."

Blaine interrupted, scoffing, "Yeah right. We are always worried about you Bas."

Barry laughed nervously, " Yeah, you might have a reason for that. Did you say the other Warblers are coming here?"

Nick laughed and said, "Of course! They want to know why their mighty captain has not been present at any gatherings we have coordinated recently. They said they would be here in a few days."

Blaine also piped in, "Kurt is at our apartment right now. He would've come in and yelled at you more than we would have, but he still has to write articles at home for Vogue. He told me to tell you that 'you better have a good reason for dropping off the face of the earth for a year or else you are going to get your ass kicked back to last year.'"

Barry put his head in his hands and mumbled, "I'm going to be murdered. Goodbye, cruel world."

"Wait, are you telling me you were in show choir, and you were the captain? And you didn't tell me?" Iris questioned, very offended.

"He was an amazing captain, everyone loved him, even if he was a dick at times," Jeff explained."

"Yeah..." Barry got a sad look on his face.

Blaine frowned, "Seb, stop."

"Huh?" He responded, tilting his head quizically.

"You're doing the sad 'I blame myself for everything' look again," Jeff explained.

"Oh," Barry said.

There was a tense pause for a few moments. Finally, Blaine broke the silence, "Seb, for the next few days we were planning to go to my apartment and do some stuff around town."

Barry snapped out of his funk ad gave a weak smile, "Yeah sure. That sounds fun. I have work still but I'll come when I can."

Nick groaned, "Does that mean you're going to wake us up at ass o'clock like you did for lacrosse? Because I don't know if I can handle that."

Smiling a little brighter, Barry laughed, "Obviously, since you don't think you can wake up that early anymore, I must reestablish your sleeping habits."

Both Nick and Jeff groaned at the thought, while Blaine and Iris laughed.

Iris, still laughing, said, "Barry, when is the last time you've woken up on time for anything?"

"Sebastian, late? What?" Nick and Jeff said simulatneously.

"Barry is notoriously late for absolutely everything he does," Iris stated, a little annoyance creeping in her tone.

Barry whined, "Iris, why did you spoil it? It was going to be fun keeping them on edge the whole time," he started pouting, then Iris started laughing.

A few moments of comfortable silence later, Blaine said, "Hey, Kurt and I have to go and set up the couches and get food for the next few days, and Nick and Jeff are helping. It was nice to meet you Iris!" Blaine started walking out the door, as well as Nick and Jeff.

Nick cheerfully said, "If you don't come see us for another year we might just hunt you down and murder you! And youre going to tell us everything when you come over," He said with a big smile.

They all walked out, and silence reigned for a moment before Iris spoke up, "What the hell just happened?"

Barry just buried his head in his hands and mumbled, "The beginning of my worst nightmare."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter! In the comments, let me know what pairings, if any, that you would like to see. I personally don't think Im going to do much about pairings until later in the chapters. Thanks!


End file.
